A Little Dungeon Diving
by Moogle from Cyrodiil
Summary: A nord, a dunmer and a brenton enter into Fort Farraggut and leave it's occupant with a little surprise. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do Not own Oblivion or any other characters, I'm just messin' with them!

Note: This is my first Fan Fiction ever. Handle with prayer, I mean care.

A Little Dungeon Diving 

Just north-west of Cheydinhal, a nord, a dunmer, and a brenton rode their horses, contemplating the long term affects of worshiping Sheogorath. After finishing the conversation, the three women spotted some old ruins. The nord got off of her horse and stated, "I think we should go in. I could go for some mindless fiend battling, right about now." The brenton then replies," Why of course, we must go in. I tried my hand at making spells and made the best one ever conjured!" The dunmer said nothing, but unsheathed her short sword, testing the blade on her gauntlet, letting the screech fill the air. The other two covered their ears, while the dunmer smiled.

As the trio marched up toward the entrance, the dunmer looked above the doors as the other two were looking at theruins around them.The elf said just loud enough for her companions to hear, "Fort Farragut." The brenton nodded, as she hastened to the door. She pushed it open and conjured a stone to hold the door open, illuminating the dark, sad, dungeon with much needed sunlight. Inside, a clinking noise was heading towards the entrance. The noise grew louder and louder, until the nord ran in, with her ebony war hammer in her hands and hacked it into a skeletal warrior's chest. The blow sent the undead soldier flying back and shattering on impact with the wall. As the group descended down into the dungeon, they faced many skeleton champions and many other undead creatures, taking each one out with grace befitting of a ballet, that is with the exception of the nord. She just hacked into them to Oblivion with all her might.

The brenton, having worn a base ring of night eye, told the others of the spikes that would come down to kill them if the went any further. The dunmer and the brenton exchanged glances and nodded. The dark elf unsheathed a small glass dagger and imbedded it into the upper vertebrae of the nord's spine, causing her to go down.Before she fell, the brenton caught her and threw her down the hallway. Thatreleasedthe spikes and impaled her body to them. As the dunmer ducked under the sprung death trap, she retrieved her dagger and put it inside her pack, muttering a thank you to the fallen nord.

The dunmer stopped and put her hand in front of the brenton, causing her to stop too. The elf reached into her pack and brought out a necklace with a powerful detect life enchantment. As she put it on she noticed a purple mass lying down. The dunmer then motioned over to the area where the purple mass resided. The brenton moved to a place where she could make out the outline of the organism and nodded to the dunmer. Then said elf went over to the mass and shock the shoulders of the creature and retreated into the darkness behind it. The creature, now identifiable as a person, was greeted by a surprise. The room was full of these funny looking elves with shinny yellow hair, reciting in unison, "By Azura, by Azura, by Azura! It's the Grand Champion! Yes oh great and mighty Grand Champion? Is there something you need? Can I carry your weapon? Shine your boots? Backrub perhaps?"

The dunmer now right behind him came up and grabbed his wrist and tied them behind his back. Then she slide over the bed to get in front of him.She said, "Yes my dear, Lachance? Do you want a back rub before you die? Or should we just finish our writ?" The speaker looked at her stunned. He became infuriated almost immediately andopened his mouth to say something, but before he could, she took hold of his lips for a short kiss. Then she moved her lips to his ear whispering, "A kiss before dying. How sweet. Your own brothers and sisters told usme do that when they ratted you out. Something about being a traitor and to go out with a bang. Say hi to Sithis for me when you enter the void. Oh and thanks for the opportunities you've given me. Truly appreciated."

While the dunmer master gave her speech the brenton knower moved so she now was now in back of him with a bound dagger pulled back behind his neck. Lucien started to speak again,when the dagger pierced his neck. The hilt of the dagger was halfway imbedded into his neck and the blade was showing through the front of it. Lachance kneeled down, and then fell face first into the cold, hard ground. The dunmer looked around at all of the annoying elves and said to her accomplice, "Is this that new spell you made?" The brenton looked a bit flustered and replied, "Maybe…," and then broke off into hysterical laughter. Even the elf had to laugh. In between fits of laughter, the brenton managed to say, "Look what I did Numair, I killed that dirty imperial! Take that you filthy brotherhood! As the Morag Tong, we always triumph!" The Brenton continued her rant as the elf thought,_ I wonder how this is going to affect the sanctuary. I heard his silencer was recently killed?_

**Cheydinhal Sancuary**

One week later

Orcheeva was getting very anxious. It had been at least a week and she had received no new contracts. The family might get mad if she didn't find one soon.

As if on cue, the door to the sanctuary opened, but instead of Lucien, it was Arquen. Orcheeva was worried for their speaker's safety when there were no contracts, but now she feared for his life. When Arquen reached Orcheeva, sheknewArduen had nothing but bad news.

"Dear sister Orcheeva I have good news. I am happy to name you the new speaker of the Cheydinhal sanctuary. Here are your robes and you can meet with the Listener soon to get new contracts." Orcheeva was stunned. She wasthe newspeaker for the Black Hand? Once her shock was gone the argonian asked, "What happened to Lucien? Is he alive?" Arquen was looking very uncomfortable right then and said, "Lucien Lachance is no longer with us. Those dogs from the Morag Tong sent him to the void about a week ago.We found him in his little home in some old ruins just east of here. I'm sorry."

Orcheeva was sad, but had to keep going. She had to choose a silencer and that new recruit was advancing nicely. Yes the dark elf Numair would do well.

Please, PLEASE review with some tips and techniques that can make me a better writer. The point of me writing is to improve my GPA in English class. Thank you in advance for your reviews.

Me, The Crazy Moogle


End file.
